Tales of Shadows 2: Spin the Bottle
by Archdemon Slayer
Summary: This is just something random I came up with. It's the night before Lumen, and Yuri gets an idea for a game they should play. Many unwilling pairings.


**Inspired by Tales of an Empty Bottle.**

* * *

It was the day before Lumen and everyone that could was drinking, including Estelle to everyone's surprise. The group was partying in one cabin.

"I think you need to stop," Karol said, putting one hand on Yuri's bottle. "Why don't we do something that doesn't involve drinking?"

"Like Strip Poker?" Raven asked.

"The last thing I wanna do is get naked and run the chance of _you_ feeling me up!" Hope was sober enough to shout.

"It's Judith I'm interested in, not you," Raven replied. Hope came over and smacked him upside the head.

"What about Spin the Bottle?" Flynn suggested.

"It doesn't involve getting naked, so I'm good with it," Hope replied. Everyone else nodded.

"As you know, whomever the bottle lands on has to kiss the spinner. On the _mouth_ , too," Yuri said. He finished his bottle and set it down. "Now everyone, sit around it."

Everyone sat in a big circle. Going clockwise and starting at the top it went Patty, Rutee, Duke, Marumira, Marutora, Marumaro, Rita, Estelle, Leon, Shu, Judith, Raven, Logi, Delphinium, Karol, Repede, Jiro, Kluke, Andropov, Bouquet, Flynn, Hope, and Yuri.

"Since Yuri came up with the rules, he has to start," Hope smirked. Yuri shot her a glare and spun the bottle. It stopped at Judith.

"Judith right off the bat!" Rita exclaimed.

"At least it's not someone _too_ bad," Yuri sighed. Judith giggled and walked over to Yuri, giving him a soft kiss that tasted of alcohol. After she was done, she sat back down in her spot and spun the bottle, it landing on Leon.

"Ooh, I get to make out with a Knight!" Judith exclaimed.

"And a popular one at that," Rutee added. "Every girl has sent him love letters or confessed their love to him."

"You aren't helping!" Leon snapped. He didn't see Judith sneaking up behind him until she grabbed his cheeks.

"Pucker up, pretty boy!" was all Judith said before capturing the teen's lips. Hope had to hold back from laughing out loud at seeing Leon struggle. Judith pulled back and smiled at a flushed Leon before sitting back down. Leon gulped and spun the bottle. The bottle stopped at Hope.

"Oh hell no!" she exclaimed. Yuri chuckled.

"I'm against this, too," Leon said, crossing his arms.

"I'd rather kiss Deathroy," Hope added.

"Sorry, rules are rules!" Yuri laughed. "Now both of you pucker up!"

Hope started grumbling in Draconian. "Svern sia loex mamiss! Kii tir si tepoha ekess sotsca _jacion_?!" (Translation: "Over my dead body! Why do I have to kiss _him_?!")

"I swear, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Leon growled as he leaned into Hope.

"I call dibs on being the first to kill him," Hope added. After they had the shortest possible kiss, they began spitting as if they just tasted something foul, which they probably did, Hope spun the bottle and it landed on Patty of all people. "Okay, there is something wrong with this bottle!"

"Shut up and kiss her already," Yuri yawned, bored of Hope's bitching. The Knight gave the swordsman an evil look and the middle finger before leaning her face to Patty's.

"Let's get this done and over with," Hope hissed and the two swiftly pecked each other's lips and wiped them once they were done. Yuri was laughing his head off.

"I love watching two lesbians making out!" he giggled, earning him a hard stomp on the foot from Hope. As Yuri was holding his foot in pain, Patty spun the bottle and it pointed at Yuri.

"Payback!" Hope snickered at Yuri before breaking into a full laugh. Patty went in for a deep kiss, but Yuri managed to shove her off the first time their lips made contact.

"I was afraid of that," Yuri growled and spun the bottle. Everyone watched it land on Flynn, Yuri, Hope, and Flynn's eyes widening.

" _What_?!" the three exclaimed.

"This'll be good," Rutee said. When the boys didn't make a move, the others, except for a very shocked Hope, had to get up and force the two's faces together for three seconds, three seconds longer than either of them would have liked. Flynn shook his head to clear the shock from it before spinning the bottle, it landing on Judith.

"Oh goody, I get to kiss another cute boy!" the Krityan cheered. Rita sweatdropped.

"...You think all the boys are cute..." she muttered. Judith got up and went over to Flynn, who was beet-red.

"U-u-um, J-Judith..." the blonde stammered, but Judith put a finger to his lips.

"Ssh," Judith coaxed. "Let's just enjoy this." She grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss.

"I think he's enjoying it," Yuri said, watching the make-out session.

"Like hell he is!" Hope exclaimed.

"No, look!" Yuri said, The girl took a long look at the Commandant. He had noticeably relaxed and was even threading his fingers in Judith's hair.

"That _cheater_!" Hope exclaimed with wide, angry eyes. Judith broke off the kiss and went back to her spot, Hope shooting Flynn a nasty glare, before she spun the bottle and it stopping at Delphinium.

"A _girl_?!" Delphinium shouted. "Give me a break!"

"Just do it," Yuri insisted.

"I'd rather it be a boy..." Delphinium grumbled before giving Judith a quick peck and spun the bottle. Everyone's eyes widened when it landed on Jiro.

"Jiro has to kiss the viper..." Shu murmured. Jiro was just staring jaw-dropped at the bottle.

"Let's put the past behind us, Jiro," Delphinium said. To everyone's surprise, she didn't look disgusted at all. They all watched her get up and walk towards the swordsman and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"I half-expected her to murder him..." Shu mumbled. A shaky Jiro spun the bottle and it landed on Kluke.

"K-Kluke..!" Jiro stammered. The Shadow Wielder girl blushed, looking away. Andropov was glaring at Jiro.

"Hurry the hell up!" Yuri shouted, bored. Kluke shyly faced Jiro, puckering her lips and closing her eyes. When they kissed, Andropov looked like he was going to explode. He looked happier when the bottle pointed to him, but then looked disgusted.

"I'm fine with kissing Kluke, but not if she kissed Jiro before."

"You're not in elementary school anymore!" Hope snapped. "I promise you, she doesn't have Jiro cooties!"

"That's _not_ what I meant!" Andropov retorted. When Kluke kissed him, a twisted look spread over his face. He gave Jiro a dirty look, looking like he just tasted something foul. When he spun the bottle, it landed on Rutee.

"Aw, dammit..." Andropov snarled. Rutee closed her eyes and tried to convince herself it was someone else. When neither moved, Yuri and Judith picked up Andropov and forced him to kiss Rutee. Andropov quickly broke away from the woman and spun the bottle. It was at Duke.

"Not my _dad_ , dammit!" Hope screamed. Rutee looked apologetically at her. She and Hope weren't best buds, but they were mutual friends. The thief hoped this kiss wouldn't screw up her and Hope being friends. The woman still looked sour when Rutee finished kissing Duke. The man spun the bottle and it landed on Rita.

"We fought each other a year ago!" the genius protested. "This is just _wrong_!"

"Sorry, rules are rules," Yuri replied. Rita resisted the urge to chuck a giant fireball into Yuri's face.

"Just for the record, this _never happened_!" she snapped. She stormed over and gave Duke a reluctant kiss. She huffed and spun the bottle. She wanted to kill herself when it landed on Repede.

"A _dog_?!" Rita exclaimed. "I've _seen_ where his tongue's been!"

"Who ever said Repede's tongue needed to get involved?" Yuri asked. "Just kiss him and be done with it." Rita made a face and squeezed her eyes shut, leaning into Repede. The dog looked away and then huffed when Yuri gave him a look, facing the mage. Rita gave Repede a brief kiss then pulled away, spitting madly.

"Ugh, he smells _horrible_!" the teen shouted. Yuri chuckled and spun the bottle for Repede. It stopped at Estelle.

Repede looked pointedly away and Estelle pouted.

"You made it through Rita, you'll make it through this," Yuri whispered to the warrior dog. Repede whined, lowering his head, and faced the princess. As soon as he felt her lips, he got away from her. Estelle looked upset at the dog's reaction and spun the bottle. She almost lost her breath when she saw who it landed on.

"Oh my!" Estelle gasped. Flynn just stared wide-eyed at the bottle. Hope's jaw dropped.

"Oh _shit_!" Hope added. For once, Flynn didn't reprimand Hope for her language in front of Estelle.

"Lady Estel- -" That was all Flynn got out before the princess embraced him for a deep kiss. Rita laughed when she saw Yuri's eye twitch. Estelle broke away from Flynn, who was bright red, and the Knight spun the bottle, it landing on hope.

"Aww, husband and wife get to kiss," Yuri teased.

"Shut it!" Hope snapped.

"If you wanna do anything else, do it somewhere else," Yuri added. Flynn and Hope went beet-red. Much to Yuri's disappointment, Flynn and Hope had a chaste kiss. Hope smirked at Yuri and spun the bottle. She wanted to smack herself when it landed on Marumaro.

"Someone kill me now..." she moaned. Marumaro jumped up and dashed toward the Knight. Hope glared daggers at the Devee as he leaned over to kiss her. She kicked him away when she felt his tongue try to enter.

"M-maro..." he slurred, seeing stars from Hope's kick. As he spun the bottle, it landed on Raven.

"That'll teach those two pervs a lesson," Rita smirked. Hope laughed as Raven and Marumaro glanced at each other nervously.

As Raven was the first to move, Marutora said, "Why do I have t watch my bother kiss that creeper, tora?!" Once they were done, the bottle paired Raven up with Karol.

"Gimme some love!" Raven exclaimed.

"Why Raven, of all people...?" Karol whined. He cursed his horrid luck and pecked Raven on the lips.

"That's all?" Raven questioned. Karol threw a glare over his shoulder at Raven as he went back and spun the bottle. It was him and Marumira.

"Please don't tell me you're as perverted as Marumaro!" Karol pleaded as the Devee came close.

As Marumira kissed him, she whispered, "Of course not. But Marumaro's gotten even worse now that his hormones are going crazy, mira." She snickered and spun. It was her and Shu and Bouquet didn't look happy.

"Not someone related to Marumaro!" Shu whined.

"Oh well, mira," Marumira said, shrugging. She got up and kissed Shu, shocking him. Shu shook his head from his daze and spun the bottle. It landed on a total headache.

"...Oh brother..." Shu moaned.

"Yay! Me and Shu!" Bouquet cheered, clapping her hands. Shu looked sickened as the girl bounced up and bent over for her kiss. She only got one second's worth before Shu pushed her away. Bouquet looked disappointed as she sat back down and spun the bottle. When it stopped, it was between her and Logi.

"Someone save me..." Logi groaned. Bouquet also didn't look too happy.

"Come _on_!" she pouted, but reluctantly gave Logi a quick peck on the lips. When the man spun, he was paired up with a certain perverted Devee's brother.

Marutora breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I got someone I don't know very well, tora." The only qualms Logi had with kissing Marutora was kissing another male. Marutora spun and got Rutee.

"Marumaro's _brother_?!" Rutee exclaimed. Complaining angrily, she screwed up her eyes and kissed the Shadow Wielder, wiping off her tongue as she spun. She got Leon.

"They're _brother and sister_ for crying out loud!" Hope shouted. "There has to be something against this!"

"Sorry!" Yuri replied cheerfully, with a smirk on his face. "Siblings are fair game!"

Rutee shut her eyes, muttering, "This is all a horrible dream..." Leon did the same, and let out a string of curses. Rutee let out a long sigh and gave Leon a quick peck on the lips. Leon gave her a glare that said, "I'll get you for this!" He fiercely wiped his lips off on his sleeve and spun. It was Estelle's turn.

"Better than Hope, I guess," Leon admitted. Hope snarled at the teen. As Estelle kissed him, it clicked in Leon's mind he just kissed the princess and blushed. He barely saw the pink-haired girl spin and get Duke.

"Someone make it stop!" Hope shouted. Duke rested his crimson eyes on the Child of the Full Moon. He didn't feel comfortable kissing someone who's powers made the aer go out of control. But then again, Yuri would never shut up if he didn't.

Duke closed his eyes as Estelle kissed him and imagined it was Mai. It was his turn to spin. When the bottle stopped, it was at Hope.

"Oh, give me a break!" Hope exclaimed. "He's my _father_!"

"Just shut up and kiss Duke," Yuri sighed.

Hope growled something under her breath and leaned over to the silver-haired swordsman. As soon as her lips made contact with Duke's, he dragged the kiss out longer than Hope would have thought.

"That was for missing out on 17 years of your life," Duke explained when he ended the kiss. Hope smiled and went back to her spot and spun the bottle. It landed on...Yuri.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Hope cried out. "I'd rather die!"

"Aside from that rude comment you just made, this wouldn't have been _my_ first choice either," Yuri said. "And to make things worse, it'll be like kissing Flynn again since you kissed _him_!"

Hope stuck her tongue out at him and two leaned in for a very brief peck on the lips.

"Ugh, I'll taste that for _weeks_!" Hope spat. Yuri wiped his mouth off and spun the bottle. Repede was up again.

"Give me a break!" Yuri groaned.

"What's the problem? He's _you're_ dog!" Jiro pointed out.

"I had hoped it would be _human_!" Yuri replied. He gave his dog a quick kiss and spun the bottle for him. It stopped at Flynn.

"What Yuri said," Flynn said.

"I just did it," Yuri told him. "You're turn to make it fair." Repede huffed and padded over to the blonde.

"We'll talk later, Yuri," Flynn growled and kissed the dog. Once he was done, Repede looked like he was about to break. Flynn groaned when he saw who the spun bottle landed on.

"Can I skip?" the mage asked.

"No," Yuri smirked. Rita growled and twisted up her face. As soon as she felt Flynn's lips, she pulled away and begun spitting harshly. She grabbed the bottle and spun it. She groaned when it stopped.

"Ugh! First Flynn, and now Judith?!" Rita exclaimed. "This is a total nightmare!"

"Hey! Not like you would've been my first choice either!" Judith retorted. She and Rita had a very brief kiss before the Krityan spun the bottle. It was her and Duke now.

"Come here, cutie," Judith coaxed. A blush formed on Duke's face.

" _Dad!_ " Hope exclaimed as the Krityan woman stood up, strutting over to the swordsman. She leaned over, cupping his face, and kissed him slowly at first, then deeper. Hope went over and grabbed the woman's arm, dragging her away. Duke gulped nervously and spun the bottle. It paired him up with Delphinium.

"This is hell on earth..." Hope muttered, dropping her head over her lap and putting her palm over her face, shaking her head sadly. Delphinium glanced at her.

"I don't know Duke all that well, but he seems pretty cute."

As the woman got up to kiss him, Hope grumbled, "Slut!" under her breath. If Delphinium heard her, she didn't show it. She simply gave Duke a polite kiss and spun the bottle. Hope almost cracked up when it paired her with Logi.

" _What_?!" Delphinium and Logi both shouted. Yuri laughed at the pairing. As Logi timidly kissed Delphinium, everyone held their breath and Deathroy made a face. When Logi spun, it landed on Andropov.

"I respect him, but only as my superior!" Andropov stammered.

"Grow a pair and kiss him," Leon said. Yuri snapped his head over at the Knight.

"Hey! That was _my_ line!" While shouting at Leon, Yuri missed the most awkward kiss ever.

"Oh wow..." was all Hope said. Everyone else was speechless. Andropov turned bright red, matching Logi's face, and spun. The bottle was at Marumaro.

"This can't be happening!" Andropov begged. Marumaro wasn't exactly jumping for joy either. Grumbling, the two pecked each other on the lips and started spitting. Marumaro wiped off his mouth with one hand and used the other to spin. He was instantly happy with who he got.

"Yay! Judy!" Marumaro exclaimed and hopped over to Judith. To everyone's surprise, she had a disgusted look on her face. She quickly gave Marumaro a swift peck on the lips and punched the Devee back before he could do anything else. She grabbed the bottle and spun it.

"Anyone but Raven. Anyone but Raven," she whispered, crossing her fingers. It didn't land on Raven, but Jiro!

"Son of a bitch..." Jiro muttered. Judith smirked and got up, heading toward the swordsman.

"Talk about unlucky..." Rita murmured.

"I'd say he got lucky with Judy," Yuri whispered back.

"How?!" the mage demanded. Once the kiss was done, instead of sitting back down, Judith headed for the door.

"I'm done," she said before leaving. "I don't wanna risk kissing some perv."

"Wouldn't have expect her to be the first to go..." Yuri sighed as Judith closed the door. Jiro had wide eyes from Judith's kiss and spun the bottle. It stopped on Shu.

"This is just harassment!" Jiro shouted. "I'm done!"

"Still have to kiss Shu," Yuri pointed out.

"Screw this! This is where I draw the line!" Jiro said, stomping out the door. Shu breathed a sigh of relief and spun the bottle. But it left when the bottle stopped on Rita.

"Oh, hell..." Shu groaned, slapping his face in disbelief. Rita didn't look too pleased herself.

"I hate everything..." the mage growled. She gave Shu a glare as her got up and nervously gave her a swift peck on the lips, expecting her to set him on fire. She gave another growl as she spun the bottle. It was at Karol.

"Drag it out longer than I'd like, and you're _so_ dead!" Rita threatened, making Karol gulp nervously. He slowly went over to the hot-head and carefully kissed her. Rita got up.

"What are you doing?" Estelle asked.

"I'm leaving!" she snapped, slamming the door behind her as she left. Everyone sweatdropped and Karol spun the bottle. He would have to kiss Leon.

"No no no no no no no!" Karol moaned. Leon gave the boy a look that could _kill_. Karol got the message. "I'm done! I don't wanna die today!" Karol shot up and ran out the door before the Knight could do anything to him. Leon let a satisfied smirk grace his lips before he spun the bottle. But it disappeared when it landed on Duke.

"Ugh! I have to kiss _Duke_?!" Leon exclaimed. Rutee snickered and Leon cursed under his breath and headed over to Duke and gave him a very half-hearted kiss before heading for the door. "I've reached my breaking point; I'm done."

"Wait up!" Rutee shouted and ran after him. Duke sighed and spun the bottle. It was him and Patty.

"I'm not watching this anymore!" Hope proclaimed and headed for the door, Flynn running after her. Duke chased after her, leaving Patty to huff and spin the bottle.

Yuri grabbed the bottle as it spun. "It's getting late; we should turn in to prepare for tomorrow."

"Aww, why now, tora?" Marutora asked. Yuri answered the question in his head. He didn't want more people to want to pick a bone with him.

* * *

 **I really took my time on this. I'd been typing this ever since the end of Tales of Shadows 2.**


End file.
